


Chosing Faces

by Discrowley (JessicaStarscream)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alcohol, Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Crowley is dumb and anxious, Crowley's Flat (Good Omens), Crowley's Plants (Good Omens), First Kiss, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Queen - Freeform, how they come up with the switching bodies plan, staying over at crowleys place, the night of the bus ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaStarscream/pseuds/Discrowley
Summary: After A.Z. Fell & Co. burns to the ground, Crowley invites Aziraphale to spend the night at his place...Which, knowing it could be the last night he ever spends with Aziraphale, he decides to spend confessing his love for him... and drinking.But will things go as planned?





	Chosing Faces

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't stop thinking about the possibilities between the bench/bus scene and the switcheroo, so I wrote a possible (kind of comical) version of what happened. 
> 
> I also wondered how they came up with the plan to switch bodies...

After an unusually quiet bus ride, the bus inexplixably arrived in London, where Crowley and Aziraphale got out, thanked the slightly confused driver, and made their way through the darkness towards Crowley’s flat. 

“So uhm. Here we are,” said Crowley, “My place. Haven’t got as many books as… you know. Haven’t got any books.” 

Aziraphale glanced to the side, in what was clearly an attempt not to dwell on his lost paradise-- but the wine he’d had not to long before made his sadness difficult to conceal. 

He thought the words of The Almighty, when She had said, “Thou shalt have no other gods before me.” 

“How silly to worship blocks of ink and cloth and paper!” he told himself. 

But Aziraphale was fooling himself. To him, those books had meant everything. 

“Oh, that’s… quite alright,” he said finally, “I see you’ve got... lots of leafy greens! You’ve got a whole garden of Eden here, Crowley!”

Crowley looked as if he might have been blushing, if he wasn’t as cool as he was. 

“Oh… Those’re just my plants, Angel. They’re no garden. They’re spineless… pathetic…”

“Spineless? Well I should hope so! I didn’t think those sorts of things had spines…”

“Well, doesn’t really matter, does it? Since they don’t act like it anyways.” 

Crowley was clearly trying to distract himself.  
It was as if he was mulling something over in his brain.  
He was stalling… like there was something he needed to figure out before Aziraphale did.

“Well anyways, this is, er... a very nice place, Crowley. Lovely! All around! I’m actually a bit surprised that it’s my first time visiting!”

“Well,” said Crowley, whose expression was indecipherable behind those all-concealling shades of his, “S’not like I hadn’t invited you before. You just never wanted to.” 

Aziraphale looked sheepish. 

“I suppose you’re right,” he said. “It was always the bookshop. Forever, the bookshop. I suppose that… wasn’t very sporting of me. No, not very polite at all. Some angel I was…” 

“Well that doesn’t matter now, does it?”

“No... I suppose it doesn’t.”

There was an odd sort of silence then, leaving only an intangible, possibly forbidden thing hanging in the air. It was the same unspoken feeling Aziraphale had had sitting on that bench… 

“I got bottles of things in the other room over there,” Crowley said, breaking it, “No better time for a drink! Make yourself comfortable!” 

He gestured to his ornate desk chair, and sauntered too-confidently out of the room, leaving Aziraphale to take his seat, which he (sort of awkwardly) did. 

“Thank you, Crowley.”

Meanwhile, behind his cool shades, Crowley was panicking. 

As he sifted through red wines and white wines and whiskies and vodkas and even some strange moonshines he’d picked up from who-knows-when, he felt his little serpent heart race. 

Finally, after almost 6000 years, he had Aziraphale in his reach. 

And yet after all his former rejections, Crowley almost couldn’t bring himself to act. 

“Heaven, I am fucking dense!” Crowley muttered to himself, as he knocked am 800-year-old bottle of mystery rum against a sometime-that-century Tanqueray. 

It wasn’t like it would have made sense for Aziraphale to turn him down-- Crowley knew that, but that hadn’t stopped him all the other times. And besides, he was an Angel! He was supposed to be nice, he was supposed to love. Just because he hadn’t been particularly good at it in the past, didn’t mean Aziraphale’s angellic tendencies couldn’t be to blame for the way he treated Crowley. And even if that thought was irrational, Crowley knew that that night could very well have been the last night he and Aziraphale would ever spend together. The trials were tomorrow, for Heaven’s sake! It could very well have been the last night either of them would spend at all. 

“Are you alright in there?” Aziraphale called from the other room, “I hear a lot of glass clanging… do you need help finding anything, dear?” 

Fucking hell… heaven...fucking somewhere! 

“No, no, Angel, I’m… just gimme a minute!”

Well, there was no going back now. No point in delaying any longer. Time was officially running out, and Crowley couldn’t decipher the impossible code of “What was Aziraphale going to say?” and he supposed that at this point, it didn’t really matter. If this was the last chance he would ever get, if The Eneffable Plan was truly Ineffable, then Crowley knew there was no point in deliberating. 

“I spent all my years in believing you,” he said quietly, more to himself than to anyone in particular, “but I just can’t get no relief…” 

In truth, Crowley sort of hoped She was not listening, as he didn’t know how The Almighty would feel about him referring to Queen as a source of inspiration during The Most Important Moment Of His Life™  
instead of The Bible. 

But then again, she’d probably forsaken him long ago anyways, and it was, Crowley thought, very On Brand of him. 

He finally settled on a few bottles of Jack Daniels, and made his way back to his chair, where Aziraphale sat. 

“Alright Angel,” Crowley said, far too confidently, handing Aziraphale one entire bottle of Jack, “I think this will have to do.”

Aziraphale smiled, ,almost dumbfounded. 

“My, my, Crowley… Well, you’re right, of course. Thought this is, rather cutting-to-the-chase-y of you.”

Crowley pursed his lips. 

“Just thought we’d need a quick fix. Fast courage, you know? Gotta think of things. Could be the last night of our existances!” 

Aziraphale frowned. 

“Right. Almost forgot about that.” 

“Well, cheers angel!” Crowley said, and began chugging his own bottle before Aziraphale could toast back. 

Aziraphale’s face got even more frown-y. 

“Crowley!” he cried, “What on Earth has gotten into you?” 

Crowley, now freshly tipsy, took a step closer to the angel, pointing straight at his face. 

“S’time to make a plan! How will we avoid dying… “ 

He then took another big swig from the bottle. 

“Crowley! I… I don’t have a plan yet!” 

“Well then,” he slurred, “Drink up. And maybe you’ll get one!”

Aziraphale took a hesitant swig from the bottle, but quickly gave in to enjoying it. Loving everything really did enhance the Earthly experience-- especially when drinking liquor straight.

“This is good stuff, Crowley.”

“Course it is. Now… the plan… Was gonna… plan…”

Now that Crowley thought about it, his plan to confess his feelings to Aziraphale really wan’t going the way he intended. He needed to stop delaying and just… 

“Oh, do spit it out, Crowley! Or if you’ve nothing to say just...d-don’t sp- talk! Why can’t we just have this night and enjoy it, Heaven’s-- Hell’s sake!” 

“Okay fine!” Crowley slurred, “I don’t hava plan yet! But… “

“Yes?”

Crowley’s hands were on Aziraphale’s shoulder’s now, as he loomed over the chair…. 

“But, I… there was something… something I wanted to… tell you. Something else…”

Aziraphale’s eyes were looking straight into Crowley’s then. 

Or rather, straight into Crowley’s sunglasses, where is eyes probably were. 

There was that same, unspoken, nervous hint of something… 

“Yes Crowley? W-what is it?”

Crowley sighed. 

“Angel I…” 

“Yes?”

“I…”

“What is it, my dear? You can say it. Anything you need to say, I…” 

“I’m… I love… you…”

Silence. 

Aziraphale’s blue eyes widened with who-knows-what. 

“Angel, I’ve… been in love with you for 6000 years. There. Er. I said it.” 

Another moment of pure nothingness, as Aziraphale’s face cycled through what seemed like a comically countless number of emotions. 

“Oh, Crowley…”

“S’thlast day of our lives, might never see you again, had to say it. If you don’t want to see me again, don’t want to talk about it, you don’t have to. I-” 

Crowley was cut off mid-sentence by Aziraphale removing those too-cool glasses from his too-close face, revealing a pair of too-wide, soft, vulnerable yellow serpent’s eyes… 

“I love you too, Crowley. I love you.” 

The serpent’s eyes expanded in utter confusion. 

“Y-you… what?” 

“From the moment I saw you… at the wall. The Garden of Eden. I loved you,” Aziraphale said, his face reddening, “I knew you were good, and then… well, then as the years passed I… I couldn’t help it. The love just… grew. I couldn’t… I didn’t know how to... “ 

As the angel spoke, Crowley’s expression became more and more dumbfounded. Could Aziraphale truly have loved him for that long and him not have known?

“That’s… well… that’s a relief.” said Crowley. 

“Indeed.”  
There was another moment of silence, only this one was full of something else entirely. 

“Well Angel, what d’you suppose we do now?” Crowley asked. 

“Well, I… I don’t…”

“What with being in love and all?”

Aziraphale searched for the words for a moment, before saying, 

“I think there’s only one rational, er, next step.” 

“And what’d that be?”

Slowly, carefully, but definitively, Aziraphale reached upwards to take Crowley’s face in his hands--fingers grasping at the demon’s flame-colored hair--and kissed him. 

For a half-moment, Crowley froze, unsure of what to do, but then he remembered all the times he’d seen humans kiss, and imagined doing it with Aziraphale, and thought himself stupid for being even remotely unsure of what to do, because oh my god it came so naturally… 

The kiss was experimental and slow, but it was absolutely everything that both Crowley and Aziraphale had ever wanted. Tongues pressing together softly, but passionately… Tingling hands pulling bodies closer, closer together… 

Minutes passed, and it became more forceful, more precise. 

Eventually though, Crowley broke the kiss. 

“Y’know Angel, this whole kissing business. It’s kind of funny.”

Aziraphale, clearly wanting to resume, raised a brow. 

“Oh? How so, Crowley? 

“Well, it’s sort of like I don’t even know where your face ends, and mine begins!”

Aziraphale’s eyes widened in a combination of shock, amusement, and , “dear god Crowley you’re so dumb and the liquor has clearly gotten to you, but oh my, I have never been more in love”. 

“Oh, dear lord.” 

“Come on, Angel! You know what I mean! Don’t mean I don’t like it. Just saying, it’s like I don’t know where your face ends and mine begins! It’s like we could switch faces and it wouldn’t make a difference! Like if I was you, and you were me, and we’re kissing...it don’t really make a difference!”

Aziraphale froze, only this time, it was for a very different reason.

“C-Crowley...S-say that again…?”

“I said… I was you, and you were me, and we’re kissing...it don’t really make a difference!”

“If you were me… and I was you…” 

“Hm?”

“Choose your faces wisely…”

Suddenly, Aziraphale jumped up out of the chair, sending it flying backwards. 

“Crowley!” he gasped, “Crowley, my dear I have just had the most brilliant idea!”

Crowley furrowed his brow. 

“Huh? Does it involve...more kissing?”

Aziraphale was beaming. 

“Oh, there will be plenty of time for that! Because we are not going to die tomorrow!”

“We’re not?”

“Not in the slightest! Listen carefully…” 

And so, Crowley did.

**Author's Note:**

> ...and the answer was obviously KISSING ;) 
> 
> Hope u enjoyed


End file.
